The Coasina Insurrection
The Rebellion Begins Kenzie, the Chief of Police in the Capital City of Coasina was making his rounds in the city. He looked over to Stone Helm Isle; he saw a strange light coming from in enclave in the island. After traveling to the enclave by boat he saw there was a barrier. He broke it with his pickaxe. When inside, he found a magical weapon. This weapon was that of mass destruction. It took Kenzie, along with several members of Coasina's allies; most notably: * The Secretary of State; Windy * Jarl of Steyliff; Kyle * Former Attorney; Majora The Weapon is Removed Kenzie removed the weapon from its resting place. He did not know that there was an evil spirit slumbering inside of the weapon; waiting for a vessel to usurp. Almost immediately; it awoke, spreading its evil across Coasina. Then, it started to attack the Capital. The Fall of Capital City On February 22nd, 2019; at approximately 11 P.M. the attack began. Coasina was not ready for the attack, as her battlements were gearing down from the last threat of war. Coasina's Militia was pushed from the Square to the Lighthouse; in which, the unprepared militia retreated outside of Coasina territory. The City fell. ''A Lament for Coasina ''- by Rivkah111 Fallen, Fallen '' ''Is Coasina the Great, '' ''In ruins are her '' ''Mighty Battlements. Fire falls from the heavens, lightning rends the skies. Is there no hero who can save us in this dark hour? The President of Coasina released a statement on February 23, 2019 at 3:00 A.M: "For the first time in our nation's history; one of our cities has fallen in the hands of the enemy. We as a nation must endure and be vigilant; we will retake our land." - President Sky 2019 Reaching Out for Help President Sky and the remaining militia traveled to the nation of Tazmily for their assistance. Mayor Rivkah and Sheriff Sorijilo offered their sincerest condolences and offered to help in any way they can. At the Embassy to Coasina Bay in Tazmily; a plan was concocted to help repel the evil spirit from reaching Tazmily and stop it from taking any more of Coasina's territory. The Battle of Coasina Village On March 16th, 2019, Rebel Forces marched upon Coasina Village. They quickly surpassed that of the military strength of that of Coasina's Militia. Though Coasina had readily prepared for battle since the Battle of Capital City, it could not hold out for long. Shortly after defending the wall, the entryways gave in to the hordes of Rebel Forces. Even with Tazmily's assistance, the village still fell to the Rebellion. After breaching the walls, Coasina had to retreat due to the incoming mass of Rebel Forces. On March 17, 2019, Coasina surrendered Coasina Village to the Rebellion. The Battle of Hessan (The Turning Point) Hessan is a territory that Coasina did not discover, but were welcomed by the native people and thusly, they became trade partners. And it was Coasina's only native territory other than The Breeze Isles. Due to the territory's small stature and relatively lax security, the Rebellion saw it as a perfect opportunity to attack. On March 24th, 2019, Rebel Forces had barricaded their fortress and were ready for battle. Coasina had fortified Hessan as much as it could, building TNT Cannons, and a wall surrounding the territory. The Shot Heard 'Round the World This saying was coined when a singular rebel fired an arrow nearby Rolesi, of which was hiding behind a barricade. This is when Coasina decided to attack. Makar shot a fire arrow at an exposed TNT canon that the rebels had set up on their base. The TNT lit and exploded, wounding several Rebel forces and blowing a hole in their defenses. New Technology Coasina also fortified the inside of Hessan with a new form of weapon, a landmine. In order to ensure the safety of the inhabitants of Hessan, Coasina constructed an underground bunker to house the displaced villagers until the battle ended. A Coasina Victory After an arduous battle of 3 grueling days, Coasina emerged victorious. Coasina had won when President Sky and Makar devised a plan to take care of the Rebel fortification. After most of the Rebels had fled to join their comrades in battle, Makar flew with his elytra into the rebel base. He placed TNT and set it alight -- blowing up the Rebel base. The following day, Coasina was riled-up and marched on Coasina Village. The Recouping of Coasina Village Much like The Battle of Coasina Village, Coasina forces surrounded the entrance-points of the wall surrounding the city. During this battle, Rivkah and Sorijilo of Tazmily were recovering from their wounds received during the Battle of Hessan. To help make up for their absence, former Emperor Linebeck of the Amisty Empire (Now Amisty Harbor) assisted Coasina; marking official peace between the two nations. After breaching the Western Entrance, Coasina forces easily overtook Rebel Forces and drove them out the Northeastern Entrance in the wall. Another Coasina victory. The Rebels retreated back to the Capital City. The Weapon of Light The Weapon of Light is a weapon Coasina found at the Shrine of Light to hinder and defeat Rebel forces faster. The Retaking of Capital City On March 30th, 2019, Coasina marched on the West Side and charged into Downtown Coasina. Coasina forces surged the city and overtook the Rebel forces. The Evil Tower President Sky, Rolesi, and Makar breached the Tower and climbed lofty the spire. On each floor Rebel forces got stronger and stronger, but they overtook the Rebel forces on each floor and ascended the tower. Kenzie was on the top of the tower, waiting for the Coasina forces to arrive. They battled and Kenzie was knocked out. The evil spirit possessing him arose and an End Portal appeared. Together they awoke a now good Kenzie and prepared for the final battle. The Final Battle The Ender Dragon emerged from a cloud of darkness and attacked the Coasina forces. The End Crystals on the Obsidian Towers were destroyed one-by-one, and the Ender Dragon eventually perished. Once the battle was over, the Coasina forces reemerged upon a destroyed and devastated Capital City.